vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Working the Range
Title: Working the Range Players: Heather O'Leary, Elizabeth Maxwell, Alexis Ayala, and Pyotr Zagadka Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Heather heard about a hole in the Ranches fence line. Time to saddle up a Diana's Death (Her horse) and go fix it. LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary rides her black Mare out of the barn, into the pasture. She seems to be going to check the Fence line, as she has a tool belt on, with hammer, and other various Fence Repair tools on it. And, as always, in a Special Holster on the saddle, is a Laser Rifle, for those, extra-terrestrial Ranch Problems, or even Terrestrial ones. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little at that, raising her eyebrows. "I didn't think any of them were that unclean-able..." she ponders a little bit at that. She glances back then as Heather rides out on a horse, blinking a little bit. "Hmm..." Alexis Ayala nods, "It's not that it's unclean-able Elizabeth, it's that the paint rounds have actually damaged the barrel. That's why you aren't supposed to use them for paint rounds, because even if that's all you use them for, you'll need to replace the barrel." she says, looking up and watching Heather for a moment, "Want to see the shotgun slugs?" Heather O'Leary looks around, and wheels the mare towards Elizabeth and Alexis. She hears the paint round comment, and shrugs slightly, "Better to use a damaged weapon for training, than a fresh one that might be needed in an actual combat weapon, isn't it? And getting hit by a Paint Ball round is a very effective tool in teaching people that they are not invincible..." Alexis Ayala nods and looks up at Heather when she starts speaking form the horse. "She nods, "Yes, but even if all you use it for is the paint rounds, you still have to replace the barrel every so often, and then, well, if you used Operators, like my pistol, you could use the attachment rail for a simulation laser, and use a click clip or blanks, though I'd recommend blanks, for the kick and the flash, more realism, a click clip doesn't work that well." Elizabeth Maxwell glances between the two, and steps back just a liiiittle bit. Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "A Laser would just show a spot. I want them to feel the impact of the paint round, and *know* they have just been hurt. But, I don't want to use a Paintball Gun, because that is not enough like the weapons they are going to use in Combat. I guess, what we need to do, is continue as we have, and than, when the Barrel needs changing, swap a Regular Barrel for it, and put a new Barrel on the Combat Weapon." She shrugs, "But I think Ham and Donovan will agree with me on how to train the new Resistance Fighters. Most have seen so little combat, that we need them to learn quickly that they are not... Invulnerable." She smiles at Alexis, "They all think this is going to be like the Movies, or Television. The 'Hero' rarely gets shot..." Alexis Ayala nods softly, "But that's why you use the equipment to detect the laser, so it tells them when they're dead..." she says. "They can get shot all the time with lasers and not have welts distracting them when they go into a real battle, and when it comes to it, we're not replacing the barrels all the time, the laser detection system pays for itself." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "If you can convince Tyler and Donovan... Whatever. I'll still use the paint rounds, myself." She wheels her mare, and smiles at Elizabeth, "Hey there..." Alexis Ayala blinks softly, "I'm telling you it's better all the way around, more accurate, less painful, and even cheaper..." Heather O'Leary glances back at Alexis, "But it doesn't teach the lesson effectively, now does it?" Alexis Ayala blinks, "Why not?" she says, "It tells you when you're dead, which, can happen quite often, and to someone inexperienced, be rather humbling when you die frequently..." Elizabeth Maxwell glances over. "Doesn't provide the impact of a bullet, as encouragement to avoid it." Alexis Ayala nods, "Doesn't provide bruises either, to distract them when they really get in a fight." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Best training is the bruising you get. Besides, we use very soft rounds. Minor bruises. Also, if they can not learn to fight when in minor pain, they *will* be dead..." She sighs, "As I said, bring it up to [Tyler|Tyler and Donovan... Or Parrish. They make the rules around here." Alexis Ayala nods, "We could use Air soft guns Heather." she suggests, "They're generally cheaper then real guns, but they're replica guns, so they fire like the real thing, they fire air soft pellets, like bb's, so they hurt like a mother, and they're made to fire the air soft pellets, so it doesn't degrade the air soft gun, and they even have rifles, come to think of it, it's almost the best of both worlds, bruises and all, reusable guns that don't deteriorate over time, and they act like the real thing." Heather O'Leary looks thoughtful, "Are they Semi-Auto Capable, or even Full Auto-Capable? Or if they aren't, can you make them that way?" Elizabeth Maxwell keeps listening and staying quiet. Alexis Ayala grins, "They're all of 'em, and the AEG's really hurt too." she says. Heather O'Leary nods slightly and dismounts to look closer at Elizabeth. She asks softly, "Everything OK, Liz'Beth?" Alexis Ayala smiles and then looks to Elizabeth, "All the gun talk alienating you just a bit?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit. "I just figured I'd leave you experts to talk about that problem." she wraps an arm around Heather's waist. "So what's up?" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "I'm no expert on guns, dear. I know how to shoot fairly well, but I use the standard stuff they taught me in the Marines..." She shrugs, "I heard someone mention some of our fencing was down, and since we don't dare let the horses escape, I was going to fix the holes." Alexis Ayala smiles softly and nods slowly, "Well, I think maybe I'll talk to Ham about the air soft guns later..." Elizabeth Maxwell blinks a little bit at that. "I didn't see any of it down... damn..." She considers a bit. "Guess I haven't been out to check it recently enough." Heather O'Leary nods slightly to Alexis, than says to Liz, "That Blue Jeep.. think you could load it up with some Wood? Might need complete replacement in places. We had a Squad ship crash out here, and some of the parts may have flown a good way... Not to mention the structural weakening from all the rain of a few weeks back..." Alexis Ayala smiles softly, "I'll be here when you're done? I've still got some work to do with the guns, got to check my own now.' Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit, nodding to Heather. "Certainly. I'll get it loaded right away... need to get that fixed, if it happened..." she smiles a little. Heather O'Leary nods to Liz, Smiling. She looks at Alexis, "If you wanted to help... we have extra tools around..." Alexis Ayala smiles softly, "I've got a shotgun, a rifle, and two laser weapons to look over, I should be done shortly Alexis Ayala says, "I was going to show Elizabeth the slugs for the shotgun too, I can show you when you come back?"" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and nods a little. "Sure... I didn't even know the fence was out, or I wouldn't have been sitting here. Sorry..." she slips for the gate. "I'll get the jeep loaded and get it back out as quick as I can..." Heather O'Leary nods to Liz, "Southern most Fence Line. The one that comes up to the Highway. That is the first stop. Also heard the Fence to the Mountains up east, also might have some problems. Elizabeth Maxwell nods, slipping out for the jeep. Heather O'Leary mounts her horse, and turns her for the southern fence. She lets her heels push the horses flanks, she doesn't wear spurs though, and the horse leaps forward, and starts moving for the southern fence line. At first, a walk, but quickly, a trot. Heather smiles and seems to be enjoying herself. Alexis Ayala waves as they move off with the jeep to repair the fence, maintaining her pistol for the moment. Alexis Ayala smiles, having fired her pistol the night before, and carefully sets it aside, getting her rifle and standing up, sighting in for the target. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 1 times! DAMAGE: 5 COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 6 times! DAMAGE: 21 Heather O'Leary is riding her horse southwards. Yup, going to fix a fence, while Elizabeth gets the wood there with the jeep. Maybe Liz will stop and speak to Pyotr? Alexis Ayala is standing downrange of the target, and for reference, stands over a large military-esque mat, without about 20 pistols laid out on it, as well as her m16, her shotgun, her laser sidearm, and her laser rifle, as well as her personal 'Operator' pistol. She is currently working with an M16, firing it at the target as she evaluates it. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 7 times! DAMAGE: 22 Pyotr Zagadka seems to be taking a nice constitutional.. and he isn't smoking either.. which is what he usually does when out for a walk.. getting that rare tobacco craving all fixed.. He is favoring his right shoulder still... that happens when you get laser blasted, but other then that he seems fine. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 9 times! DAMAGE: 27 From the Jeep, Elizabeth Maxwell waves towards Pyotr, as she slowly drives the Jeep for the south pasture. "Hi there!" Pyotr Zagadka looks up and sidesteps for Elizabeth and the Jeep. He waves to her, smiling. "Good Day, Elizabet" he says... in his thick Russian accent. Alexis Ayala hmms softly, setting down the M16 rifle and picking up her shotgun, loading it for a few moments before preparing to fire. COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with Mossberg 500 Shotgun and hits! DAMAGE: 19 From the Jeep, Elizabeth Maxwell smiles at Pyotr, slowing. "So what are you up to?" Heather O'Leary dismounts after she finally gets to the southern fence line, and yup.. right there. A Hole big enough to drive a jeep through, and you might be asking what caused it? There is a Seat from the Squadship laying near the road. Must have been moving pretty fast too. Heather sighs, and looks for the remains of the fence, and finds none. "Going to have to get some wood to fix this... Hopefully Elizabeth shows soon." She ties the horse to the fence, about 20 feet from the hole, and moves to the broken fence, and looks it over. Pyotr Zagadka continues walking alongside the jeep, shrugging.. then wincing as he realizes his shoulder STILL hurts, regardless of the wonderful visitor technology. "Just goink fur walk." he tells her. "Had enough listening verbal spar match between Comrade Ham and Comrade Michael." he grins at that. "Whot are you doink>: Alexis Ayala is standing off in the distance, shooting the shotgun, for fun, and well, to...ahem...evaluate it. From the Jeep, Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little. "Just headed out to help fix the fence, evidently it's down in spots... Want to tag along and watch? Don't figure you should do much if your shoulder hurts..." COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with Mossberg 500 Shotgun and hits! DAMAGE: 30 COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with Mossberg 500 Shotgun and hits! DAMAGE: 34 COMBAT: Alexis Ayala attacks Target with Mossberg 500 Shotgun and hits! DAMAGE: 33 From the Jeep, Elizabeth Maxwell pulls the jeep into the south side, headed towards the road. "Hate to think of what might get in if there are bare spots in the fencing..." Heather O'Leary's black mare is tethered to the fence 20 yards from a large break in the fence. Heather herself, is kneeling next to the hole, examining it, to see what is needed to fix it. She shakes her head, and curses a bit. From the Jeep, Pyotr Zagadka chuckles and shakes his head. "You have no bear here, do you?" he asks. "Or Caribou?" From the Jeep, Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little. "The bears would be more towards the mountain, and, uh... no caribou, no." Heather O'Leary looks up to see the Blue Jeep coming. She lifts a hand, waving at the Driver. From the Jeep, Pyotr Zagadka says, "Then why you worry abut leaping thing out?" From the Jeep, Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and shrugs, waving to Heather. "Guess I'm more worried about people really. Should probably raise the fence and wrap razorwire tight around the top so it can't be seen, to help with subtle security." Heather O'Leary, herself, is worried more about Bobcats and Cougars coming down from the Mountains, and eating a few horses. From the Jeep, Pyotr Zagadka ohs, and understand now. "Surprise you don't hook into engine in lab and electrify it." From the Jeep, Elizabeth Maxwell hmms. "hooking an electric up might be a possibility later..." she stops the jeep, and starts climbing out. Pyotr Zagadka steps out of the keep behind Elizabeth. Heather O'Leary glances at Elizabeth, "Sure, if you want to make this place a target, Razorwire, or Electrify the Fence... You do that, and people will talk..." She shrugs, "Of course, electrifying the fence near the house would be good, but back here? Unless people start to believe we have some damned expensive horses, more than ex-Derby winners, they won't believe it." Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "suppose you're right... need to electrify the main area, anyway..." She shakes her head. "I was talking about tightly winding the razorwire, essentially trying to wrap it flush with the top bar of a higher fence. Like a nice sharp corkscrew. Pyotr Zagadka frowns as he looks at the poles. "You mean like prison fence?" Heather O'Leary hmms slightly, "Well, it would keep out any cougars, Mountain Lions, bob cats, and other vermin that wanted in... After the first couple tried, and died..." She shrugs, "Still, not sure that I want to live in a place that has to be so guarded... We never did anything like that in Texas." She chuckles softly, and than moves to look in the back of the jeep, looking for some good wood to use to cover the gap. Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head a little bit. "Prison fences have taller rolls of razorwiring, extremely visible bundles. I'm talking about something not visible." She glances to Heather. "and don't forget the occasional bear." Pyotr Zagadka rolls his eyes. "Yes, but Texas do not need guard because it full of Cowboys.." he oos.. "And Girls.. Cowgirls as well." Heather O'Leary says softly, "A Bear would push the fence over, without touching the razor wire..." To Pyotr she chuckles, and lets out a 'yee-haw', cause she is a cowgirl, "Although, go into Dallas, or Houston, and even San Antonio, and you won't see many Cowboys...." Pyotr Zagadka ohs.. and looks disappointed. "I will never see real cowboy then." he pouts. "Always wanted to." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little. "Might be a good reason for electrified over razorwire, for the bears..." she ponders a little. "would also justify a high level charge. Especially if it ever got around that a bear came down onto the property while it wasn't." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Comrade, I was born in Texas, grew up on a Ranch. I'm a bonafide Cowgirl... And if I cut my hair, and put on boy clothes, I could be a Cowboy...." She smiles and winks, "Close enough? I could take you to Texas one day, and show you the ranch... I still have a few Cowboys working the ranch... when they aren't trying to kill Visitors." Heather O'Leary says to Liz, "And when a Horse Brushes the fence, and we have to kill it, because it would otherwise die? Please... No Electrified Fence around the horses... Please?" Pyotr Zagadka looks interested in the offer... Then sighs. "Perhaps," he says.. "One day, da. Until then.. Well, more important thinks to do.": Elizabeth Maxwell pokes Heather. "That's why you mount the electrified one a foot /outside/ the current one." Elizabeth Maxwell says, "Or so. So they won't touch it." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, and sighs. "Whatever.... It is a bad idea anyways, but... whatever." She sighs, and takes a 10 foot board, and places it between two of the posts. Won't look like a traditional fence, like the rest, but it will keep most things from getting out. In, on the other hand, well, that is a different matter. She sighs, "Elizabeth, other than the possibility of an animal getting in, why do you want Electric Fences? We have had two actual Visitors on the Ranch, other than the Resistance sponsored ones, since I've been here. They both died quickly..." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little and shrugs. "I guess not. I'm just being overly cautious, like always." she blushes softly. "sorry." Heather O'Leary shakes her head as she pulls out a Hammer, and some long nails. She props the board up, with her legs, and she starts hammering the board into the post, "Cautious is not a bad thing, love. You know that... I just hate to think that we are going to let the Visitors change the beauty of the ranch... it might be the Texas in me, but this ranch is one of the main reasons I stayed in Los Angeles, before I fell in love with you..." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles softly. "Sorry, honey... I guess you are right though..." she hmms a bit. "I'm just glad you showed up. I still remember how embarrassed you were, as well. Remember that? You were afraid that I wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed just because you liked girls." Heather O'Leary blushes a little, and concentrates on hammering, before answering, "I remember... I also remember the first kiss.. the first touch...." She sighs softly, "And I remember the first odd look Tyler gave us..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and tickles, rolling her eyes. "Tyler can bug off. I don't give a damn what he thinks about it." Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Oh, he's stopped. I just think he was surprised at first..." She moves to the other post, and starts hammering the same plank up. Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods. "Probably more surprised about me than about you." Heather O'Leary shrugs slightly, and finishes the first board. She'll have to put a few more on the post, of course. "Honestly, I don't care what people think anymore... You and I are the important thing." Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles up tightly. "Yep." Then she gets another board, and the extra hammer and nails she brought out, looking for any other spots. Heather O'Leary continues to work on the spot, "Only spot I saw... even along the Eastern Fence line... Maybe we'll have to ask someone to check the fence line out from the air..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little. "that, or we can, tomorrow or the next day. We could radio it back down for someone to fix, while we're heading up north to do stuff." Heather O'Leary nods, "Likely another Supply trip..." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and tickles. "well, weren't we discussing one with Ryan the other night? going up north to New York or somewhere? Did they ever call and say Sean was fixed up, yet?" Heather O'Leary looks at Liz with Confusion, "Sean is in New York?" Another Memory hole... than she shrugs slightly, "Well, I thought it was going to be us going for fun.. but Tyler's been mentioning a grocery run again..." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little at Heather. "We took Sean up at the same time we took you. For the same reason...." she laughs. "Well, we can go up and do stuff, then save the groceries till last." Heather O'Leary nods, "I just hate being the one sent all the time..." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little. "I'm not surprised if you don't remember Sean anyway. Taking him along was mentioned when you didn't have a radio, and you were asleep when we picked him up." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and hugs at the last. "Well, we have your willing pet to come along with us this time..." she grins a little and tickles. "If he's willing to..." Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "My Pe... oh..." She smirks, "I doubt he is willing to be my pet..." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and tickles again, snuggling and kissing on the cheek. "sorry. Still, at least we can get all the stuff we like, if we do it. And make sure no one forgets anything..." LOG ENDS Back Category:Log Category:RATED-PG